bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
N
-Sōzōshin | birthday = th | age =1000+ (appears 16) | gender =Male | height =5ft 6in | weight = | affiliation =Human World | previous affiliation =Soul Society, , , , Asakura Family, Kurosaki Family | occupation =King of Step | previous occupation =Captain of the 9th Division Royal Guardsmen | team = | previous team =Ninth Division Royal Guard Gotei 13 | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Cross City | relatives =Asakura Family Kurosaki Family Akihime Asakura (wife, deceased) Kinpa Asakura (younger brother, deceased) | education = Tutelage under Yachiru Unohana | shikai =Hanshaha | bankai =Hanshaha Kōgō | zenkai =Kosetsu Hanshaha | manga debut = | anime debut =TBTP: Fall | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Nisshō Kyō Asakura (朝倉・日照・卿, Asakura Nisshō Kyō) is the former captain of the Ninth Division, being the first captain to hold that position 1000 years before the start of the series. He was at one point a member of the being one of its original members before he retired from his post in a self-imposed exile. He is known informally as simply N, for an unstated reason. Appearance Nisshō is an elderly Shinigami who retains the appearance of a teenager. Due to his youthful appearance, he is often doubted for his fame as well as his power in combat. His former appearance had him wearing the typical black Shinigami Shihakushō, with no major alterations to it. Overtop he wore a large white haori, with the number of his division on the back of it. After being promoted to the Royal guard he retains his Shinigami appearance, except he had the royal guards haori overtop his uniform. As a resident of the world of the living, he is seen wearing simple clothes consisting of blue jeans, black sneakers made of a material which absorb the impact of his running allowing them to withstand his speed. His shirt is short sleeved and white in color. Over his shirt he wears a white coat. He has red hair and violet eyes, appearing to have a feminine face. Personality A calm a collected individual, N is a strange shinigami having a great dislike for combat, but is well trained in the art. He has shown signs of being sadistic, but these times are quite rare. N is a master of deception, hiding his pain and horror-filled past behind a smile and allowing it to distract his opponents by lulling them into a false sense of security. N also has a flirtatious side, which allows him to flirt with women of all kinds. He tends to do this at his school, finding it as his only source of entertainment. His flirty side is often seen as him being charismatic, making girls weak in the knees, however it doesnt work on other shinigami. Nisshō has a darker side, which is the result of his pent up rage towards the Quincy for the death of his brother, the King of Souls for trying to kill him and the death of his wife. These foul emotions manifested in a twisted, demonic visage that is truly seen once he allows himself to be lost within his demonic hell transformation. When seen he always has a sadistic grin on his face, and a thirst for blood, which isn't easily quenched causing him to go on mad rampages. History Although not much is revealed about his past. At one point he served under Genryūsai and the other Shinigami who would eventually form the Gotei 13 and during that time he revolutionized the art of , using it namely in the Quincy Purge. It was said that he was around during the creation of the Gotei 13, being the first Captain of the Ninth Division alongside , and a few others. He was mentioned by to being a monster during his youth. At some point before Kensei Muguruma became the captain of the Ninth Division, he was promoted to the Royal Guard being recognized by the Soul King for his work on the art of Hohō. During the time he was a member of the Royal Guard, he traveled to the depths of hell. It was here that he stopped a Togabito uprising. During this he revealed his Bankai and used it to slaughter several hundreds of Togabito before they stood down in compliance. As a reward for his services he was gifted with the power of hell, granting him a Kushanāda-like status. 300 years before the present he resigned from the Royal Guard following his sentencing of death for obtaining the powers of Hell, voluntarily or not. Due to this he fled to the Human World where he lost most of his powers. It was after his escape that he fought and was defeated by a Shinigami bounty hunter, causing him to lose his remaining reiatsu. Synopsis Turn Back the Pendulum arc *TBTP: Fall *TBTP: Rise *TBTP: Enigma Rogue City arc *Hypersonic Clash of Titans *Royal Rumble, Quincy King vs Guardsmen *The Speed of Silence Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: His exact amount of spiritual energy is unknown as he hasn't felt the need to express it fully. While it was known that was once on par with Yamamoto in his prime, the current the level is unclear due to his inactivity. His spiritual pressure is red in color and when released, encircles his body in rings. TBTP: Fall Hypersonic Screech: By extension of his mastery of his Zanpakutō, N is able to channel the power of Teigo Hanshaha through his body and fire potent sonic shockwaves from his mouth. By focusing his energy in his vocal cords he is able to modulate the pitch of his pulses and use his pulses to scramble his opponents auditory senses. He has retained this as a human, despite not having his full powers.TBTP: Rise :Wall of Sound: As an application of his powers and speed, N is able to create a wall of sound. By releasing well placed burst of sonic energy, he is able to block offensive attacks as well as form a cage to trap those within an endless bombardment of sonic attacks. The advanced version of this technique is known as his Sonic Doom. Hand to Hand Combatant: His skills with hand to hand combat are mostly seen in his ability to disarm his opponents. Using his speed to increase the force of his blows he is able to send people flying with a single punch, turning his body into a battering ram. He was noted in the past for being fearsome in melee combat. Zanjutsu Specialist: Shown in his battles against Hikaru as well as against the Quincy King Juhabach, Nisshō has a high aptitude for the art of Zanjutsu, able to parry quite easily and counterattack quickly. He was trained by Yachiru Unohana, the 1st Kenpachi in the art of killing, something he takes great pride in but also despises its practice. When using his sword, he has been shown to switch hands quite frequently, fighting with both on equal terms. Unnatural Speed: As the creator of Hohō, N is able to use Flash Steps on a level that out classes most others in the art. Often mistaken for teleportation, N is able to flash away from a location leaving only a streak of red behind him. Utilizing his own formulas he is able to leave solid afterimages in his location, attack and then return to the same location, leaving his opponents only able to acknowledge that he flinched when they notice the harm he has done to them. He is able to exist in multiple places at once using his incredible speed, surpassing the clones made by or other users of Hohō. It was noted that he taught the art to which she created her own variations of. N has the skill and stamina to which he could flash step while holding several of his teammates at the same time. By mixing his speed with his sonic based abilities, N is able to create echo chambers around his opponents. Due to his prowess he is known as the King of Step (歩王 Ho-Ou), a title he has yet to pass on.TBTP: Enigma Zanpakutō Hanshaha (反射波, rebounded wave; echo in the viz dub) is the name of N's Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of a battle-worn and rusted katana. Hanshaha has a worn out and dirty looking wrapping around the hilt and rusted cap on the end, connected to a broken chain. This blade has seen countless battles and that is reflected in its appearance. While it isn't seen on his person at any given time, he is able to call for it using an unnamed spell, materializing it to his hand. *'Shikai': Unlike most Zanpakutō, Hanshaha is released by three different commands, all three releasing differing powers and abilities. : Shikai Special Ability: By using the commands Shroud in Silence, Cancel Out or Reverberate, the nature of his Shikai is revealed. :*'Hanshaha': If Hanshaha is released with the phrase "Shroud in Silence" (覆いに於ける静けさ, ōi niokeru shizukesa), it transforms, scattering itself into several hundreds of thousands of particles. These particles start to reverberate and emit loud vibrations which allow Nisshō to induce a powerful and potent illusion. This illusion differs from the illusionary powers of such Zanpakutō such as Kyōka Suigetsu or as it overtakes all 5 of ones senses using powerful vibrations. In order to make the illusion complete, N first has to come into contact with his opponent, if even for the briefest of moments. At the instant of contact, he places a small bit of his released blade on the skin of his opponent and it spreads like a virus, reverberating a single vibration throughout their body, trapping them in a world of N's creation. The trick to his illusions comes from the moment of contact, as the particles he implants on his opponents interact with the targets neural interactions, controlling them using the frequencies used by the brain in order to feed false messages. :*'Hanshaha Shijima' (反射波静寂, echoing silence): When released by the phrase "Cancel Out" (取り止める, toriyameru), his blade if already released reforges itself and takes an appearance similar to that of his sealed form, except for the difference of being in top notch condition. After it reforms the blade starts to hum as it starts to vibrate at super high speeds, reverberating at about 5000 times per second allowing him to create a buzzsaw-like effect. This high speed blade is virtually unblockable as its molecules are moving far to fast. As an application of this power, he is able to rapidly extend his blade at high speeds, using the principle of making his sword occupy several places at once in order to catch his opponents off guard. :*'Teigo Hanshaha' (低語反射波, whispering echo): When released by the phrase "Reverberate" (響く, hibiku), Nisshō is able to utilize a stronger version of his Hypersonic Screech technique and as a result create a powerful Echo Chamber around his opponents. Using this power, allows for him to amplify his other abilities by perpetually generating sonic vibrations for them to ricochet off of. This ability was one of his more recently completed and as a result, most haven't seen its full power in combat. *'Bankai': Hanshaha Kōgō (反射波校合, echoing collation); When Nisshō initiates the Bankai release he will permeate scarlet spiritual energy and sound waves, which flow off his form in waves. Upon calling out his Bankai, one would hear a deafening gut wrenching scream which overtakes all outside noises, as his body is covered completely in his red spiritual energy, blocking his opponents view of how his appearance changes. In this form he takes on a very monk-like appearance, wearing a long brown robe reaching down to his feet, and tied at the waist with a yellow ribbon-like belt. Underneath his robe he is seen wearing only brown pants which are revealed when he discards his robe in combat. On his chest, back and arms he now sports tattoos that have the appearance of arrows but are not solid, as they are actually cascading soundwaves. Bankai Special Ability: While Hanshaha focused on manipulation of vibrations locally, Hanshaha Kōgō allows for the complete dominance of all vibrations in the area around N's body as well as any new vibration that are created during the battle. Using this he can turn things as simple as a footstep into a powerful weapon. By bringing together all three components of his Shikai, Nisshō is able to reverberate his reishi and move at speeds far surpassing his own , as well as using his unique reishi to vibrate at a particular frequency in order to induce a larger scale version of his illusionary powers. Due to his new constant momentum and vibrations, he is able to clone himself making solid clones in order to battle his opponents, these clones can withstand quite a lot of force before being dispersed allowing Nisshō to leave them in his stead and set up something far more devastating while his opponents assume he is still fighting them. It was later revealed that he has obtained Bankai Mastery, shown by his non-verbal Shikai commands but more so his ability to release his Bankai from his sealed state, also non-verbally. :*'Hohō Augmentation': While in bankai, Nisshō's speed is placed in a class of its own, far surpassing his own Hohō prowess. When he moves in Bankai, he often creates miniature sonic booms behind him, blowing away those around him when he runs. His speed is said to clock in at around Mach 7 when he fully exerts his power and are normally around Mach 3 when he holds back. :*'Shield of Sound': Activated at the instant of Bankai activation, Nisshō's body is able to generate a barrier around his person, located directly above his skin. This barrier is vibrating at speeds of around 14,000 mph, and are never seen unless something comes into contact with it. This barrier takes the properties of Hanshaha Shijima and turns them defensive, allowing him to shatter anything that is moving at a lower rate of speed than the barrier itself. The fatal flaw of the barrier is that when coming into contact with a strong enough spiritual force, the barrier lapses for a brief window of about 35 seconds, in that window the vibrations that keep him protected re-modulate and a well placed reishi-based attack could prevent him from reforming the barrier for a period of time. :*'Sokudoseī' (速度勢威, speed force): Not Yet Revealed *'Zenkai': Kosetsu Hanshaha (古説反射波, ancient belief of the reflected wave) Not Yet Revealed :*'Shintōyuri' (振盪揺, impact vibration): Not Yet Revealed Hell's Will Fallen Form: After being given the gift of , N was able to take on a form akin to being hollowfied. When he initiates this transformation, his body turns blood red as his skin seems to peel off. His pupils turn black and his irises turn yellow and his hair turns pure white. In this form his vibration-based powers are increased to the extent that he is able to permeate intense vibrations from every pore on his body, whipping them around to form barriers and cutting forces. The vibrations he emits are able to travel through the earth, allowing him to transmit messages, as well as damage his surroundings without moving. This form was stated to being close in composition to that of the Skull-clad Armor granted by the Kushanāda and as a result grants similar powers, but does not retain same limits as Nisshō is able to call on this form whenever he chooses. A side-effect of utilizing this power is a slowly creeping madness that overtakes Nisshō's judgement and logic, making him fight like a beast. The longer he remains in this state the more progressive the madness becomes, until he looses his mind to the dark power. :Twisted Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual energy is read as a dark-twisted feeling reiatsu that is similar and feel to the Gates of Hell opening, this rreiatsu is significantly higher than his normal reiatsu and as a result most who feel it for prolonged periods of time start to feel sickened. :Instantaneous Regeneration: As a side effect of the Hell power, he was granted a form of instant regeneration which allowed him to heal from injuries. This power was not perfect and took longer to heal serious injuries. :Zanpakutō Augmentation: While using the power of Hell's Will, Nisshō's Zanpakutō powers are altered and boosted in their lethal nature as he is able to not only utilize the swords own vibrations but also use his own forces to create more powerful effects. While largely used in Shikai the limits of this form and his Bankai are largely unseen. Stats Behind the Scenes This character pays homage to its creator User:Nisshou as well as being the personification of his authors choice of abilities in the Bleach Universe. His appearance and sonic abilities are based on Yuuki Tenpouin from the Manga/Anime known as Code:Breaker. Quotes References Category:Male Category:Former Captain Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Shinigami